Cousin Scuzz
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fuzz's thoughts on his cousin's betrayal and criminal ways; One quiet night on New Texas, Deputy Fuzz reflects on growing up with his cousin and his thoughts delve into Outlaw Scuzz's motives.


_Happy new year!_

_Please leave a review!_

_A small one-shot concerning Scuzz and Fuzz; Fuzz begins wondering about his cousin's motives behind his betrayal and bad nature._

* * *

Cousin Scuzz

Fuzz hadn't ever really liked his Cousin Scuzz.

That's what he usually referred his older cousin as; Cousin Scuzz. They didn't ever get on, ever since the day they met. It was chalk and cheese, sand and rock...perhaps kerium and coal. So different, one bright and loved by all, the other dark and rather dusty like himself.

Fuzz remembered the first time he met his cousin, years and years ago. More than the usually absent-minded but cheerful creature could count, really. He remembered that he had been young, however, younger than Scuzz by a few years. The deputy never knew why the memory was so vivid compared to others...perhaps it was because it was the only time he'd seen his cousin without a cigar hanging out of the corner of his crooked mouth.

He remembered standing by his mother's side, small hands clasped anxiously behind his back as he met the gaze of the older Prairie Person who met his shy look with an unimpressed frown.

He'd made a hobby of picking on his younger cousin; Tripping him, teasing him, laughing in his face...though Fuzz knew, because his dear Mama told him, there was nothing wrong with Fuzz at all. His friends said so too.

"Oh, ya don't listen to mean Scuzz. He jealous!"

Comforting words that were heard after a visit with his uncle and cousin from one of his friends. Back then he'd smile and think: 'He's right.'

And he was. Something he'd never noticed about Fuzz- admittedly only until he grew up and became the Deputy of the most heroic marshal in history- was that back when they were young, he had no friends. But again, back then Fuzz just waved it off by thinking it was because he was so rude and hurtful towards everyone.

And...he was different.

In his young years, long before he met his friend Bravestarr, Fuzz had been a little unnerved (and he wasn't the only one) by his cousin's ominous and strange appearance, not to mention his vile and harsh personality. Had it not been for his basic shape and claws , he wouldn't have seemed like a Prairie Person at all.

Most of the Prairie People sported bright orange hair, and almost all of them grew large, bushy beards. The warm, soft colours and shades of brown and orange had been a comforting reminding of home for Fuzz, like the embers of a nice, warm fire.

Scuzz wasn't warm. Far from it. His hair was black, as black as the darkest cave that made the children of the Prairie People tremble and flee; He grew no beard even in his later years, his skin and voice were ruff even before he took the cigar...

The other children were frightened of him, his crooked grin, his dark looks...

He was a rotten and self-centered child. He was different, and that was all there was too it.

But it wasn't really.

Fuzz was sitting on his own just outside the Marshal's base where he and Bravestarr preferred to sit and talk. He was alone tonight; watching the fading sunset over the desert landscape. The sky had turned the comforting shade of orange and red, much like his own small form. He sat on his chair, swinging his small legs back and forth over the side as he thought.

He didn't know what had brought on this train of thought; but wherever it was headed, it was headed for something hurtful. He didn't know why. Fuzz just started thinking about his Cousin, questioning him, and now even though these thoughts were beginning to make him feel awful (again, for a confusing unknown reason) he didn't want to stop.

He wanted to figure out what was bothering him so much. So he thought some more.

Scuzz had been an odd sort of bully. He picked on Fuzz whenever the chance made itself known...yet the red-haired deputy recalled a few, strange times when it hadn't been Scuzz making fun of him.

And Scuff hadn't liked that one little bit. It had been a few years after they'd met, when they still been children, when Fuzz found himself alone and surrounded by a group of bitter, older children who hadn't liked something he'd said.

Being himself, he obviously hadn't meant any offense. The group hadn't cared.

Just as they had cornered him and were closing in on the frightened Fuzz, a loud and sharp voice had called for their attention- right before the leader of the angry group had been punched smack in the nose.

The other children had fled the moment their biggest member had recovered a few moments later. Though the other children hadn't been meaning to physically harm him (after all, they were Prairie People...) but Fuzz had been very shocked to find his cousin watching them run with all the fury of a bear awakened from it's nap.

"Run, ya little varmints! High-tail it or I'll come after ya!"

He'd given Fuzz a dismissive scowl before storming off, mumbling something about how he was the one who picked on 'dumb little Fuzzy' and no-one else.

Not very nice. But...a different not-very-nice. It had, for a brief moment, given Fuzz the slight notion that his cousin didn't hate him as much as he thought he did.

He'd never hated his cousin either, at least not back when they were young. He was merely a bully; not the worst kind, but just one of those people who loved to criticize.

"Jee d'ere, Cousin Fuzz!" He remembered Scuzz would say, "Ya got the mug o' an _oooold_ lady an ya still tink you look alrigh'?!"

He loved chipping away at Fuzz's pillar of self-esteem. But it wasn't that bad. He insulted him right back, and Scuzz didn't have anyone to back him up and tell him that no, he didn't look like an old woman...

The rolling train of thought slowed for a moment, and Fuzz lifted an almost shaky hand to his lips and ceased his nervous leg-swinging. Reluctantly, he repeated what he just said- or though, rather.

_Scuzz didn't have anyone to back him up._

Well, Fuzz thought quickly, that was because he was so mean to everyone. It wasn't like any of Fuzz's insult bothered him as much. No, sir, he would smirk at him and trip him up, not fazed what-so ever...

Those next words started the train up again, and his thoughts drove down memory lane for a bit.

Not fazed what-so ever...

It wasn't a pleasant memory. Far from it. But someone it was better than thinking of his Cousin being quite alone...

Fuzz remembered time he'd ever seen Tex Hex. He looked different now; white hair and all. He didn't know what version of the outlaw was scarier. He'd still been young, not even an adult, really. He hadn't grown into his beard yet and his face had remained smooth like a child's, and he'd been rather happy in his adolescence when...

When the large flying craft appeared from the horizon, and when the menacing figure of Tex Hex appeared from it's doors. His gun slung carelessly over his shoulders, a clam and eager smile upon his lips and wide, sharp eyes bearing down on the curious and frightened on-lookers. Fuzz had been terrified in an instant by the man.

Then, the man had pointed his gun. Shouted things. Fuzz couldn't recall them completely, but they were along the lines of their surrender and cooperation. Bearing no kind of firearms themselves, his kind where helpless.

Do as I say, Tex had said, Or I'll blast you all to bits!

They didn't know who told Tex Hex about their fresh batch of kerium at that moment when they'd fearfully complied. Well, almost all of them.

Some had fled back underground, but Tex's threat to hurt their fellow miners brought them back up to listen to his demands.

Fuzz had been the only one to escape into the tunnels without his notice, and therefor had no threat thrown his way like a deadly bullet.

He'd been looking for help, or perhaps help to get help when he'd run into someone along the tunnel. Fuzz had been dazed; and it it wasn't for the familiar hacking cough beside him he wouldn't have known who it was.

For once in his life he'd been glad to see his now estranged and oddball cousin. Granted, Scuzz had been going out to some dangerous places lately and barley came home to speak to his family, but that was just it. He was family, and he was here when Fuzz was scared.

He couldn't help but be relieved.

"Oh, Cousin Scuzz!" He gasped in a half wail, clutching his older cousin arm as he shivered, glancing back at the tunnel entrance, "Sometin's going on all awful!"

His cousin coughed harshly, pulling out his cigar in an instinctual flick to rid the tip of the built-up ash. He didn't seem too fazed. Fuzz guessed that he'd just come back from whatever odd place he'd gone, and hadn't grasped the terrible situation yet.

He wrapped his arms around Scuzz's, tugging earnestly at his cousin. "Cousin Scuzz, we gotta get help for Mama and the otha's!"

"Ya don't say." Scuzz said, eyes averted to the side. Fuzz, trembling now with the growing fear for his family, was shocked at his calm, cool look. Scuzz's face was placid; Indifferent.

Confused and frustrated, Fuzz had forgotten to keep his voice down so Tex Hex wouldn't hear him.

"Dow, Cousin Scuzz!" He whined, pulling him a few steps along the wide tunnel, "Wes gotta get help, now!"

Scuzz, however, didn't seem to like the idea. He shook his younger relative off his arm and scowled, giving a harsh cough before growling:

"Stop yer- cough-whinin' cousin," He wheezed darkly, "Or I'll give ya- wheez- somtin' ta squeal 'bout!"

"What's wrong Cousin Scuzz?!" Fuzz demanded at last, his voice raising even more in exasperation. He instantly wished he hadn't, for not a second later...

"Well, well, well..."

A menacing, ragged, crooning voice called from the entrance to the tunnel, out in the open air.

"Whadda we have here?" The frightening outlaw was standing by the tunnel entrance, gun still slung over his shoulders and malevolent smile still in place. Fuzz almost fainted in fright, once again clinging to his cousin's arm in a tight grip.

"Dow, He found us, Cousin Scuzz!"

An sudden, different sort of smile replaced the one of Tex's features, a sly, knowing expression. His eyes stared right through the small creature before him, never leaving his gaze as he addressed his indifferent cousin.

"Hey, Scuzz...ya didn't introduce me to y'all little cousin, my friend."

Fuzz froze. He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach but a rock- one that had been shot out of a cannon at full-power. The air was gone from his lungs and his face was trapped in an expression of disbelief.

"Oh, and, thanks for tellin' me 'bout this place. Lotsa Kerium ta spare..."

Fuzz had stared at the ground, arms beginning to slip away from their fearful hold on his cousin's arm.

_He know him? But Cousin Scuzz...He no do that!_

But, as he'd finally managed to turn his stiff and frozen head towards his cousin, who stood by his side, he was horrified to see a sly and malicious smirk beginning to spread. Scuff plucked his cigar from his lips, giving a short cough before he finally spoke.

"Took ya long enough, Fuzz." He said, adding in another cough as he placed his cigar back in his mouth. "Long time."

Fuzz stepped back from his cousin, shivering slightly. Scuff couldn't have done it, he'd thought. He was family, he knew him. Yes, he was mean, but he wouldn't...

But he had. And as the high-pitched cackle of the tall outlaw and his cousin's wheezing chortle filled his ears, Fuzz felt his eyes beginning to water. He blinked furiously, trembling as he backed away even more. The mocking laughter continued as he held back hurt-filled tears.

_Why..._

His back was met with a curt kick from the outlaw, who sneered from behind:

"You ain't going nowhere, critter. You and y'all chums are gonna help us get dat kerium..."

Fuzz had met his cousin's gaze one last time before he was shoved carelessly out of the tunnel and into the open. In contrast to his own tearful, hurt look came Scuzz's triumphant, dangerous smirk.

"Later, cousin."

And that was that. The next few days passed in a blur of bearing heat and continuous, difficult digging. Lugging kerium on board the ship, carrying off unneeded parts and metal electronics. Fuzz had felt numb over that time. The rest of his family, had found out about Scuzz's betrayal after he'd emerged from the tunnel, coughing and grinning to himself. They had been just as shocked as Fuzz.

Fuzz had believed that even though his Cousin was a rotten, mean individual, he would've been there for his family should the need arouse. Fuzz hadn't thought to question it before hand.

It was silly to have thought that, given the way things were now...

Yet...Fuzz couldn't help but look back on that day, while he was hauling kerium onto the ship with Scuzz watching in malice-filled satisfaction, about that time when Scuzz had rescued him from the harsh words and shoving of the bullies back when they were young.

So it hurt. It did.

And he'd become angry, more angry than he'd ever felt. After the few taunts and commands that Scuzz so gleefully threw at him while he dragged the loot from the tunnels and on board Tex's ship, he retorted silently to his cousin with a hate-filled glare.

No more words were exchanged after that, not for twenty years. Soon Scuzz's smirk gave away and he scowl as well, until both of them were locked in a silent battle of frowns.

Again, no words were spoken, when Scuzz attempted to help Tex Hex's apparent Ex-Partner, Macbride wasn't it?, up off the floor when no-one was looking.

Tex had spotted him and he'd fled, reluctantly leaving the man on his back. Scuzz had seen his small act of rebellion as well and had began storming after him.

He took his time on stepping on Macrbride's stomach- even going out of his way to dart back and kick him back down when he tried to lift himself up. Fuzz had never been more disgusted with his cousin, even more so when Scuzz caught him as he fled, cuffed him about the head and dragged him back.

That poor man. And his daughter...she'd been in that little disc thing, a picture. And Tex had smashed it...

Scuzz had left after he and the outlaw got all of the kerium. Ignoring the warnings of Macbride, they sailed off with a over-stock of the shining rocks.

Fuzz remembered how he'd stared at that ship, still wondering why Scuzz had done it...even questioning if he had really done it. It didn't seem real then.

Oh, it was now. Now, as Fuzz sat on his chair and stared into the darkness of the night sky, he knew that he could expect the worst from his cousin. They'd met again after about 20 years...and they bickered and fought like you wouldn't believe. It was as if they weren't family anymore...

But...

Fuzz was still trying to figure out what was hurting him so much; This ache in his heart that continued to tighten and grow. What was it?

What had brought on all of this thinking (that, he might add, was begining to hurt his head...) all of this questioning all of a sudden?

_Oh._

It had been yesterday, when Scuzz had cracked the protective glass around the kerium treasure in the Prairie People village. He didn't seem to care that his people were in great danger, but just as luck would have it thy were stuck together.

Fuzz had to drag his cousin down the tunnels, ignoring his cough-labored protests. How many times did he have to tell his cousin that he shouldn't smoke...

_Smokin's bad..._

Anyway, Scuzz hadn't liked the idea and had tried to break their bonds. This resulted in him collapsing the tunnel...onto his own head, no less.

Despite everything he'd done, the hurt he'd caused to his family and his people, Fuzz had been worried and without a moment of hesitance, he'd jumped up and began digging him out. When he pulled his cousin into his arms, relieved to find him in one piece, he was greeted with an unusually confused voice:

"Why you help me? I be your enemy!"

"No! No enemies when person hurt!"

He'd told himself as much when he'd done it. Bu Scuzz, vile as he would always be, was his family. He had to help him.

The most confusing and frightening parts of his life had been not a few minutes later, when Scuzz had identically knocked him off the side of a ledge where he'd clung on for dear life, claws scrabbling at the reddish-rock. He'd called ou for his cousin instantly, his voice tainted with terror:

"Help me, Scuzz!"

His cousin leaned over the side and stared down at him with an odd, wide-eyed and uncertain look, Fuzz would always remember the heat of the fire on the back of his neck, and the slippery hold on the sharp rocks and he clung with all his might.

How his pleading look had been met with an unreadable one. And how that sinking feeling came over him when he heard Scuzz say:

"Scuzz free! Me no help my enemy! Me want out before 'splosion!"

Fuzz didn't bother to call out after his cousin turned and fled. He just looked down at the flames, feeling more hurt than ever. But really, was he surprised? No...

"...But you help me before, so...I help you!"

Now THAT is what Fuzz would call a surprise. Scuzz had come back for him, and he'd been very happy to see him. More happy than he'd been in twenty long years. Even after he'd denied being good and refusing his thanks, Fuzz would always smile at the memory of seeing Scuzz's me-pleased-with-myself smile after he'd hauled the deputy up, even if it did fade and harden into a glare.

He'd left a moment later without so much as a goodbye.

Everything turned out alright, anyhow. Bravestarr showed up in the nick of time to safe the day and the Prairie People were saved. Scuzz wasn't seen leaving the tunnels and wasn't , after eagerly telling the brave marshal about Scuzz's help, had been content when he'd told him there was good in people. He had been all set to leave it at that.

_Scuzz got good in him. Me know Scuzz bad, but he have a lil' bit good. But...were did bad come from?_

So it was now he felt his train of thought come to an end...right back where he'd started.

_Scuzz didn't have anyone to back him up..._

Yes. Scuzz had been alone... mostly because of how different he had been. Dark haired, rough, aloof. And Fuzz...felt bad because he'd not looked past those traits before now. And no one else had, either.

He'd never seen Scuzz with friends. His father always disagreed. Maybe...Fuzz was frightened and reluctant to think that maybe, in Scuzz twisted, crooked mind he believed that the other Prairie people got what they deserved for treating him different, 'cause he looked different.

Maybe. But it didn't change the fact that he was a bad person. They didn't make him betray his people. But...

_Another 'but' here..._

But maybe he should have tried harder with his cousin back when they were young .Maybe he should have paid more attention to the whispers and the stares directed at his odd-looking cousin when he came into the view of the other members of his species.

Fuzz stared out onto the desert landscape, feeling lost and rather regretful.

_Maybe..._

* * *

_Yes, I did feel that because of Scuzz unusual looks he'd be a litte alienated from his peers. I also wanted to go into their cousin-y relationship or the lack of it._

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
